Things I'll Never Say
by Areyl
Summary: Love triangles are never easy, especially among friends. So what will Tori do when she finds herself in the middle of a complicated love triangle between the most-wanted guy in Hollywood Arts and the girl with a deadly pair of scissors? Will she come out victorious or end up singing the blues? Takes place after "Tori Goes Platinum."
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from _Victorious_. Also, the title of the story was inspired by Avril Lavigne's song _Things I'll Never Say. _

* * *

**Chapter One**

She didn't expect this to happen. It just sort of snuck up on her like one of Sikowitz's scare tactics. Sure, some feelings were already starting to surface long before the week of the Platinum Music Awards. And yes, there were definitely moments when seeing Beck caused her stomach to do somersaults. But those moments were far and few in between. She wouldn't even indulge in the thought of her and Beck together until that first time they almost kissed. That day, that minute, looking into Beck's dark brown eyes and hearing him speak so sincerely. It was then she felt the change, then when she became unglued. Did she want to kiss Beck? Yes, she did. More than anything. But not at the cost of her friendship with Jade.

Tori Vega heaved a deep sigh of exasperation. She had just spent the last hour staring at the ceiling, mulling over the incident that happened over a week ago. Suddenly, Tori heard her pear phone ring, prompting her to sit up from the couch and pull the phone out of her pocket.

To both her dismay and delight, the name and picture that appeared on the small screen was none other than Beck's. A quiet whimper escaped Tori's lips as her thumb hovered over the "accept call" button. In a matter of seconds, the ringtone died and Tori fell back on the couch in defeat. It was Beck's second phone call this week, and Tori's second time missing his call from indecision.

"Why me?" Tori groaned, as she buried her face in her hands.

"What are you whining about now?" came Trina's shrill voice.

"I don't even know where to start."

"Don't bother. If it doesn't have to do with me, then it's not important."

_Of course not, _Tori thought. She glanced up to see her older sister sporting a turquoise bikini top and jean shorts, and carrying a large metallic disc in her arms.

"What are you doing?" asked Tori.

"Going outside to tan," Trina replied, heading for the front door.

"With a satellite dish?" Tori raised her eyebrows at the strange object.

Trina rolled her eyes. "For your information, Tori, this 'satellite dish' is supposed to focus all the sunlight to my face and give me a more radiant glow."

"But–" Tori started.

"Radiant glow!" barked Trina, slamming the door behind her.

After some time, Tori pulled her phone out again and thought hard before finally coming to a decision. She pressed the phone to her ear and waited for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, a familiar voice came on the other line.

"Hey!" Tori felt her voice waver. "Are you busy? I need to talk to you."

* * *

Half an hour later, Tori heard a sharp knock on the front door. She opened the door to find Andre with a perplexed look on his face.

"Hey, Tori," he greeted as he stepped through the threshold. "Did you know Trina's outside tanning?"

"Yeah, she's been out there for half an hour now."

"At first, I thought you guys were having a barbeque. But then I realized it was just the smell of Trina's skin roasting."

Tori and Andre both shuddered at the thought as they took a seat on the couch. Tori knew that if there was anyone she could trust with her dilemma, it would be Andre. So then why couldn't she muster up the nerve to say anything?

"So," Andre started, sensing his friend's uneasiness. "You sounded a little off when you called me. What's up?"

She gulped, and the lump that sat in her throat dropped into her stomach with a resounding _plop!_

"Well," Tori said, unsure of how to begin. "I have to tell you something. But you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone. And I mean _anyone_."

"Okay, okay," Andre said, holding his hands up in surrender. He reached out to grab the glass of water Tori had set on the table. "Shoot."

Tori took a deep breath and then quickly blurted, "Beck and I almost kissed."

Andre, who had been in the middle of taking a big gulp, coughed up water back into the glass.

"Twice," Tori hesitantly added. This was the first time she had heard herself talk about the incident with Beck. Somehow, hearing it said out loud seemed to magnify the complexity of the situation.

"How did you guys _almost _kiss?" Andre shot her a curious look as he wiped some water from his mouth.

"Well the first time, my mom walked in on us. And then the second time…" she paused and her gaze fell to the floor. "I stopped him because of Jade. It just wouldn't have been right."

A deep pensive silence soon passed between them. Tori anxiously fiddled with her hair, as Andre tried to grasp the surprising news. The thought of his two closest friends sharing an extremely intimate moment bounced in his mind like a ping-pong ball between the rackets of possible and impossible. Suddenly a thought occurred to him.

"Does Jade know?" Andre's voice was earnest.

"No." Tori's eyes widened. "At least…I hope not."

"Knowing Jade," Andre said with a chuckle. "If she did know, you probably wouldn't be sitting here right now."

Unfortunately, Andre's attempt to lighten the mood did little to reassure Tori's nerves.

"She'd probably take one of those scissors that's glued to her locker and cut me into a million Tori pieces…" Tori's voice drifted as the terrifying scenario played out in her mind.

Frustrated, Tori buried her face in her hands and groaned. "What am I going to do, Andre?"

"Well," Andre suggested as he placed an arm around his friend for comfort. "For starters, how do you feel about Beck? Do you like him?"

"No."

Andre narrowed his eyes at her, doubtful.

"Yes. I mean…I don't know!"

Tori thought for a moment, recalling the somersaults that excited her stomach whenever Beck smiled her way.

"I like Beck. It's just that…" Tori sighed. "This would be a lot easier if he wasn't Jade's _ex-boyfriend_."

Andre nodded. "Yeah, that does complicate some things."

Suddenly, Tori's parents burst through the front door, each one linked to one of Trina's arms. Shockingly, Trina's own face nearly matched the vibrant red of the living room couch. Tori and Andre watched, speechless, as Mr. Vega guided Trina to the couch.

"Trina, honey, what were you thinking?" Mrs. Vega exclaimed, running to the refrigerator.

"I just wanted a more radiant glow!" Trina argued as she winced in pain.

"Well, I think you've gone _way _past radiant and got volcanic instead," Mr. Vega joked.

In an effort to limit the movements of her face and avoid more pain, Trina managed to simply glare at her father in spite. Without warning, Mrs. Vega came over and doused Trina's face with a bottle of juicy liquid.

Trina shrieked and shot up from her seat. "Mom! What is that?"

"Aloe juice," Mrs. Vega replied. "It'll help soothe the burn while we try and get you to the hospital."

Mr. Vega guided Trina to the door with Mrs. Vega following behind.

Before leaving the house, she turned to Tori and said, "Dinner's in the oven, honey. We'll be back later tonight."

The door shut promptly behind her, and Tori and Andre were left sitting on the couch, incredulous.

Tori shook her head critically. "I tried to warn her."

"Here's a crazy idea," Andre suggested after a while. "Why don't you just tell Jade what happened?"

Tori's mouth dropped in disbelief. "Andre, are you listening to yourself? Telling Jade about me and Beck shouldn't even be an option!"

"Just think about it, Tori." Andre shrugged. "Who knows? She could surprise you. After all, she did give you back your spot on the Platinum Music Awards."

Tori certainly couldn't deny that bit of truth; yet, she wasn't ready to embrace the idea of telling Jade what happened between her and Beck. She could see it now: Jade's nimble hands with their black-polished fingernails around her delicate neck, gripping it in a fit of rage. Tori instantly felt guilty for thinking so badly of Jade. Maybe Andre was right; maybe she just needed to give Jade the benefit of the doubt.

"Alright," Tori said finally. "I'll think about it and we'll see how it goes."

Andre smiled. "Hey, you got nothing to lose, right?"

Though unsure, Tori smiled back. "Yeah, right."

"Just make sure there are witnesses around when you tell her."

* * *

_I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Don't hesitate to review! Thanks!_


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from _Victorious_. Also, the title of the story was inspired by Avril Lavigne's song _Things I'll Never Say. _

_For those of you who read and reviewed the first chapter, your kind words were very much appreciated. Thank you!_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The next day, Tori stayed after school to help create the backdrop for a new play that was set to debut in three weeks. Auditions for the female roles took place yesterday, which Tori had purposely missed. Some time after the Platinum Music Awards, Tori got a small taste of the fame-filled life. A video of her performance gained over a million views on SplashFace, and Tori herself gained hundreds of new followers on her Slap page. The phone line at her house was constantly flooded with calls from various record companies and modeling agencies urgently requesting to speak with "Miss Tori Vega." She was an overnight sensation. Much to Tori's relief though, the initial surge of excitement had begun to die down and her life started to resume its normal pace. Becoming a pop sensation was still number one on her list; but she quickly realized that she was not quite ready for all the ravenous attention that came with it.

Tori was painting a portion of the backdrop for the play when she suddenly caught sight of a red-headed girl from the corner of her eye. She turned and saw Cat sweetly smiling up at her; in her arms was a bundle of clothing.

"Hi, Tori," Cat greeted. "We missed you at lunch today."

"Yeah, sorry," Tori said, mentally kicking herself. She hated lying to Cat. "I had to finish up some homework for Mr. Gradstein's class."

"That's okay. You didn't miss much. Just some really bad corndogs."

Looking to change the subject, Tori gestured to the clothes in Cat's hands. "Are those for the play?"

"Yeah," Cat replied, adjusting her load. "I found them in my brother's closet."

"Is he okay with you just taking his clothes like that?"

Cat shrugged innocently. "My mom said it was okay since he's away visiting his 'special' home."

Unsure of how to respond, Tori resorted to what she always did when Cat stopped making sense: she smiled and nodded.

"Did you audition for a part yesterday?"

"Yup!" Cat said excitedly. "But they're not assigning parts yet until all the auditions are done. The guys' auditions are going on now. I heard Beck did really good and might get the lead."

At the mention of Beck's name, Tori felt her heart flutter. She loathed herself for feeling this way. Tori opened her mouth to speak, but Cat was suddenly whisked away by another classmate, who led her to the costume bin. Left alone to ruminate in her reveries about Beck, Tori sighed, picked up the brush, and continued painting.

* * *

As Tori left the backstage of the black box theater, she pulled out her pear phone to check the time. Five o'clock on the dot. She noted the symbol on the top left corner that indicated an unread text message. The message was from her mother and it read: _Tori, picking up anti-burn cream for Trina – might be late. _Tori frowned. It was at times like this when she wished her driver's license would just magically fall from the sky, straight into her hands. Most of the students had already gone home, so the halls were eerily empty. Tori decided to make her way to her locker, but was suddenly stopped by an unexpected sight.

_Beck, _Tori thought as panic coursed through her veins. All week, she had managed to keep her distance from him, even sacrificing lunch time with her friends just to avoid him. She couldn't believe the crippling effect he had on her.

Tori gazed at him for a moment. He seemed unaware of her presence as he rearranged some books in his locker. Tori took a deep breath and attempted to regain her composure. She couldn't keep running away from him forever. Finally, she forced herself to move towards Beck and put on her friendliest face.

"Hey, Beck," Tori said, her voice trembling.

Slightly startled, Beck looked back to see Tori waving at him. Their eyes locked and Beck found himself catching his breath. It took all the will in his body to tear his gaze away from Tori's and focus it back on his books.

"Oh hey," he said nonchalantly. "Haven't seen you in a while."

Tori was taken aback when she detected the indifference in his voice "Um…yeah," she said with a reluctant smile. "I've been busy."

Without thinking, Beck retorted, "Busy avoiding me?"

Immediately, the air around them grew heavy and Beck wished he could take his words back. Though there was no malice in his voice, there was certainly an underlying tone of anger that took Tori by surprise. With a quiet sigh, Beck closed his locker and turned to face Tori.

"I'm sorry. I didn't–"

"No, I'm sorry," she interrupted. "You're right. I have been avoiding you."

Tori bit her lip and nervously fiddled with her hands. She had rehearsed this very moment in her head a million times over, what she would say, how she would say it. She even had the perfect monologue planned, down to the very tone and inflection she would use. But now, standing in front of Beck, with his deeply intense eyes upon her, Tori was at a loss for words.

In the end, all Tori could manage to say was, "Things have just been really weird between us lately."

Their eyes met in an unspoken understanding. This much was clear: too many things between them had been left unsaid. After the night of Tori's breakthrough performance, talk of the almost-kiss remained unspoken with the hope that it would simply be forgotten over time. The "situation" was going to be under control and they both believed that they would be able to continue their unassuming friendship as if nothing ever happened. But they couldn't have been more wrong. Soon, every brush of their hands meant something more, every gaze lasted a second too long, each hug became harder to break. For Tori, distance was the preferred plan of action to avoid doing something she would later regret.

Tori shifted uneasily as Beck took a step towards her. The intensity in his eyes seemed to have melted away, replaced instead by an apologetic expression.

"Look," he started, combing his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry about last week. I didn't mean to come on to you like that."

Tori shook her head sympathetically. "Beck, it's okay–"

"No, it's not okay," Beck said tersely. "Tori, the truth is…I like you. A lot."

Tori blinked, astonished. Surely, she had guessed at his feelings for her when he had leaned in both times to kiss her, but he never openly declared how he felt. Until now.

"But I know you're just looking out for Jade," he continued. "You're a great friend, Tori."

She smiled, deeply moved by Beck's sincerity.

"And I don't want to lose a great friend like you over some stupid kiss."

He held her gaze then, waiting, with the very same tenderness in his eyes that Tori had seen in their first almost-kiss. She was now faced with a critical decision. Telling Beck that she reciprocated his feelings could potentially hurt him more in the long run. As long as Jade was in the picture, Tori dared not cross over the boundaries of friendship. Not telling Beck, however, meant keeping her heart from taking a chance with someone who genuinely cared about her and appreciated her for who she was. A missed opportunity slipping from her hands. Already, she could feel her heart breaking.

"You're a good friend too, Beck," Tori said, trying to mask the sadness in her voice. "And I don't want anything to ruin our friendship either."

And there it was, said and done. There was no turning back now.

Beck and Tori smiled at each other hesitantly.

"So friends?" Beck said, holding out his hand.

"Friends," Tori replied, shaking his hand firmly.

All of a sudden, Beck pulled her into an unexpected embrace, wrapping his hands tightly around her waist. Caught off guard, Tori felt her whole body immediately tense up; but happy delirium quickly took over as she relaxed into Beck's embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck. She just about melted in the warmth of his strong arms. Just as they were pulling away, Tori's phone began to ring; the rhythmic tune echoed all around the empty hallway.

"Looks like my mom's here to pick me up," Tori said, silencing her phone.

Beck walked Tori outside, where they found Mrs. Vega's car parked by the curb.

Tori looked up at Beck and smiled. "So…I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

Beck grinned boyishly and replied, "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, the two friends parted ways. As Tori was climbing into the car, she looked back at Beck and waved. _It's better this way, _Tori thought to herself as she watched the image of Beck grow smaller and smaller in the side-view mirror.

* * *

_Don't worry Bori fans; the story is not quite finished. Stay tuned to see what happens! Please review! _


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from _Victorious_. Also, the title of the story was inspired by Avril Lavigne's song _Things I'll Never Say. _

_I'd like to thank everyone again for all the thoughtful reviews. I find them very helpful. _

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Why didn't you just tell Beck how you feel?"

Startled by the booming sound of Andre's voice, Tori hastily reached over and pressed the volume button on her laptop.

"Shh! Andre!" Tori exclaimed, frowning at the brightly lit screen. "Trina's in the other room, and she's got a mouth as big as her ego. Keep it down."

"Sorry," Andre said, leaning back in his chair. "So what's stopping you from telling Beck? He already admitted that he likes you."

"Even if I did tell him," argued Tori. "What difference would it make? It's not like we could go out on secret dates behind Jade's back."

"Or could you?" he said with a sly smile.

"Andre…" Tori warned.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

For a moment, Andre was thoughtful as he deftly tapped his fingers on the table in a rhythmic manner. Tori was lying on her stomach atop her bed, watching her friend on the laptop screen while her mind wandered in and out of their conversation. The car ride home had become painfully long when doubts about her decision not to tell Beck how she truly felt began to gnaw at her. Needing to vent off her frustration, Tori had gone online and was relieved to find Andre available to video chat.

"So I guess you're not planning on talking to Jade anymore, huh?" Andre raised an eyebrow at her, curious.

Tori sighed and admitted, "I don't think I can. I wouldn't even know where to start…"

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine," Tori said, laughing to hide the uncertainty in her voice. "Beck and I are going to stay friends. How hard can that be?"

Unconvinced, Andre shot Tori a doubtful look.

Tori rolled her eyes in response and reassured, "Don't worry, Andre. I've got it all under control."

* * *

The next couple of days breezed by and left Tori and Beck in a state of good humor and friendly spirits. The awkward unease between them seemed to have dissipated overnight, and they were back to sharing laughs and jokes like casual friends. Once in a while, though, a tender moment would pass between them, briefly knocking them out of kilter. But they quickly learned to recover from those moments, brushing them away with a pat on the back or a gentle punch on the arm.

It was Saturday and Tori had taken the liberty to plan a poker night with her friends. She was setting out some drinks and snacks in the kitchen when she suddenly heard knocking on the front door. Beck greeted her at the door with a smile that nearly made her heart skip a beat.

"Beck," she said, her eyebrows wrinkling in confusion. "You're early."

"Yeah, I hope that's okay. I just got done watching the cheerleader's dog and had nothing else to do."

Knowing who he was referring to, Tori grinned at their inside joke.

"You didn't go to Nozu with everyone?" Beck asked as he took a seat on the couch.

"Nah," Tori replied, walking to the kitchen. "I had to stay home and help Trina scrape the dead skin off her face."

Beck grimaced slightly in disgust, and watched as Tori came back with a tray of food in her hands.

She took a seat next to Beck. "And yes, it was a lot worse than it sounds."

"Yeah…kind of takes you out of that sushi mood."

Tori laughed, then checked the time on her phone.

"Well, they're probably finishing up dinner now."

"That's okay. We can just watch some TV while we wait."

Beck shifted around until he found a comfortable position and leaned back on the couch. He glanced at Tori as she turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. Her long dark hair cascaded down her back in soft waves, and Beck fought the urge to place a kiss on the part of her shoulder that was exposed by her oversized sweater.

"Ah, here we go," said Tori, finally finding a channel she was satisfied with. "The episode's just starting."

Tori leaned back and nestled into the couch beside Beck. Despite the space that sat between them, both teenagers were astutely aware of their close proximity. Beck had his arms spread out along the back of the couch, and though Tori kept her eyes glued on the TV, all she could focus on was the feather-like touch of Beck's fingers which draped onto her bare shoulder.

Almost half an hour passed and the episode was coming to a close. The tension that was initially present in beginning had waned, as Tori and Beck laughed at a joke that one of the characters made. As soon as the credits appeared on the screen, Tori turned to Beck and smiled.

"Trina and I used to watch this show all the time when we were kids."

"Me too. I used to try to memorize the all lines from my favorite episodes, word for word. It drove my parents crazy."

Tori raised an eyebrow and laughed. "I never pictured you as the obsessing type."

Beck shrugged and gave a sheepish grin. "I have my guilty pleasures."

Suddenly, they heard knocking and the front door burst open as Andre strode into the living room.

"Hey," he deliberately greeted. "Hope we're not disturbing _anything._"

He shot Tori a knowing glance and bobbed his head to the side, motioning towards the door. Tori was unable to interpret Andre's cryptic gesture until Robbie (and Rex), Cat and Jade entered the room. Then it hit her: _Jade. _Her mind raced as she shot up from her seat on the couch.

"Hey guys!" Tori could hear the pitch in her voice rise the way it did when she got nervous. "How was dinner?"

"Horrible," Jade replied, crossing her arms over her chest. She narrowed her eyes at Robbie. "Tell her why, Robbie."

Robbie shrank under Jade's spiteful gaze.

He sighed and said, "Rex insulted the chef…who got mad and stuffed wasabi into our sushi without us knowing."

"Yes," said Jade in a sarcastic tone. "We spent the whole dinner with our mouths on fire because the _dummy_ wouldn't shut up."

"It was a legitimate question," Rex jumped in. "If I had all that facial hair, I'd make sure to wear a hairnet on my face to work everyday."

"Well thanks to you, I'm all bloated from chugging down so much water," argued Robbie.

"Oh phooey!" Cat's eyes suddenly grew wide with realization. "That's what I had to do!"

Cat promptly threw her purse on the couch and made a dash for the bathroom. Frustrated, Jade rolled her eyes at the absurdity of her so-called friends. Then she turned to Robbie and Rex and shot them a pointed look.

"Next time, leave your doll at home."

"Only if you leave your face at home," said Rex in a mocking tone.

"What did you say?" hissed Jade.

Robbie squealed and cupped his hand over Rex's mouth. Without another word, he retreated to the other side of the room and took a seat at the far end of the poker table, out of Jade's reach.

"Okay!" Andre interrupted, attempting to diffuse the situation. "How about we just go play some poker?"

"Fine by me," Beck replied, following Andre to the table.

Jade frowned, suddenly realizing that Beck had been in the room the whole time. As she watched Beck move from his place on the couch, her eyes darted suspiciously from him to Tori and back. Tori saw this and flashed Jade an innocent smile.

"What were you two up to?" Jade asked warily.

"Nothing," stammered Tori. "We were just watching TV, waiting for you guys."

Jade eyed Tori while she considered this. She recalled the moment over a week ago when she witnessed Tori and Beck almost kissing. Though she would never admit how much she appreciated Tori for putting a stop to the kiss, Jade still remembered the moment with contempt. In the days that followed the award show, she was actually glad to see the pair keeping a healthy distance away from each other. But something had undoubtedly changed in Tori and Beck's interaction in the last few days. Needless to say, it made Jade's blood boil with jealousy.

Trying to keep her emotions in check, Jade smirked and said, "You two have been awfully chummy lately."

Tori's brow knitted from a mixture of guilt and confusion; but before she could ask Jade what she meant, Cat came up behind them and laughed airily.

"Chummy rhymes with yummy!" she exclaimed, hugging her stomach in a fit of giggles.

Jade shook her head in exasperation and grudgingly followed Cat to the table.

"Let's just play already," she said curtly, cutting past Tori.

Tori let out a quiet sigh of relief and took a seat at the table, in between Cat and Robbie. As she did so, she felt her pear phone vibrate in her pocket. Tori pulled out her phone and saw that it was a text message from Andre. After reading it, she glanced across the table at Andre and pursed her lips, unamused. Andre simply chuckled in return as he grabbed the deck of cards and started shuffling it. The message read: _Lucky for you, Jade forgot her scissors at home :-P. _

* * *

_I realize that the plot is slow to develop right now. I just want to make sure the stage is set before we get to the real meat of the story. Things will start picking up by the next chapter! Please review!_


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from _Victorious_, and the title of the story was inspired by Avril Lavigne's song _Things I'll Never Say. _Also, the play that is mentioned in this chapter is based on the book _The Full Catastrophe _by David Carkeet.

_I can't tell you guys enough how much I appreciate all of your support!_

_Just a heads-up about this chapter: it mainly focuses around Jade's perspective. As we're getting further into the story, I thought it would be important to include some parts from Jade's point of view since she plays a big role in this complicated love triangle with Tori and Beck. _

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Monday morning came too soon as the halls of Hollywood Arts buzzed with eager chatter about the past weekend's events. Jade sheered through the incessant flurry of trivial high school melodrama and arrived at Sikowitz's class just in time before the bell rang. She looked around the room and was glad to see an available seat next to Cat, one of the very few people she chose to tolerate on a regular basis. Cat, after all, was practically her pet. As Jade was sitting down, the red-headed girl greeted her with a bright, cheery smile.

"Look what I can do," exclaimed Cat.

Before Jade could protest, Cat made a fist with her hand and shoved it in front of Jade.

"I can make my hand talk!" Cat giggled and, in a fabricated voice, said, "Good morning, Jade!"

Jade quickly found herself wondering _why _she chose to tolerate Cat on a regular basis.

"Cat," she said in a threatening tone. "Get your talking hand away from my face before I bite it off!"

Cat gasped and instantly pulled her hand away. Jade then turned to face the front of the room only to realize that it was a bad move. In a few seats ahead of her sat Tori and Beck, heads huddled together as they laughed at something on Tori's phone. For as long as Jade had known Beck, he was never much of a laugher; but instead was kind of guy that smirked coolly in the midst of hilarity. Something had to be _that _inherently funny to make him burst out in laughter, and much to her chagrin, everything seemed to be inherently funny to him these days, especially around Tori.

Jade's jaw tightened as she forced her gaze away from the irritating sight. She was relieved when Sikowitz entered the classroom in his typical eccentric fashion.

"So, class, before we kick off another week of–" he paused, and spread his arms out in dramatic flair. "_Acting_…I have some exciting news."

Sikowitz pulled out a slip of paper from his back pocket and waved it in the air.

"In my hand here is the finalized cast list for _The Full Catastrophe._"

Upon hearing this, the students suddenly perked up with anticipation. Even Jade, who leaned forward in her chair, couldn't hide her eagerness.

"You could almost say it's the _cast-_astrophe of catastrophe!"

Sikowitz took a moment to look around the classroom, grinning like a Cheshire cat at his own futile joke. When it was clear that his delivery fell on deaf ears, he cleared his throat and read off the cast list, beginning with the minor roles.

Meanwhile, Jade stole another glance at Beck. She was almost certain that he had secured himself a major role in the play with his solid acting skills. The question was which part.

Sikowitz gradually made his way up the list, and started announcing names for the main characters. Cat got the role of Ella Hudsen, the daughter of Paul and Sarah Hudsen, and Andre was chosen to play Agent Perkins, the live-in marriage counselor who had been secretly hired by Ella.

"So do I get any cool gadgets?" asked Andre.

"You're a marriage counselor," replied Sikowitz. "Not a Navy Seal operative."

Andre slumped in his chair with a disapproving frown. "Agent Perkins's name is a little misleading then."

"Now for the stars of our show," said Sikowitz, dismissing Andre's comment.

He momentarily paused before announcing the last two names.

"Beck and Jade, you two will be playing the roles of Paul and Sarah Hudsen!"

Jade's heart dropped. She should've seen this coming. The last thing she wanted to do was to share the limelight with her ex-boyfriend.

Barely able to contain her temper, she cried out, "You're kidding me!"

"Now Jade, let's not be a gank about this," Sikowitz said in a calming manner. "After all, you did get a lead part in the play."

Jade narrowed her eyes defiantly at her teacher. "I would rather chew off my own arm than have to play the part of _his _wife!"

Upon hearing this, Tori and Beck exchanged uncertain glances.

"First of all, cannibalism is frowned upon in this country," said Sikowitz, holding his ground. "And secondly, you all made a commitment when you auditioned for these roles. No take-backsies."

It soon became clear to Jade that she was fighting a losing battle. Eventually, she relented, and she spent the rest of the class period droning out Sikowitz's rambling lecture. The next three weeks were going to be hell. She was just starting to get a handle on being Beck's disgruntled ex-girlfriend; now she had to play the role of his disgruntled wife too? It was a cruel injustice and all Jade wanted to do was retreat to the janitor's closet with her favorite pair of scissors and shred apart a trash can. As soon as the bell rang, Jade didn't stick around to receive any congratulatory praises from her friends; but rather, stormed out of the classroom in a raging huff.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Jade decided to seek refuge at her favorite local coffee shop, The Black Dog Café. In classic break-up fashion, Jade could no longer stand to go to places that housed memories of her relationship with Beck. As a result, she was forced to seek out new places in town where she could separate herself from her old identity as Beck's girlfriend. The Black Dog Café was one of these new locations, and lucky for Jade, it was closer to her part of town, which meant further away from any familiar faces at Hollywood Arts.

She strode in, flustered, and made a beeline towards her usual spot at a table in the back corner of the café. As Jade was getting settled, a young male barista named Cole approached her table with an amused expression on his face.

"I know that look," he said, placing a mug filled with coffee on the table. "Who's on the hit list today?"

Jade's brow knitted in anger as she watched him slide into the chair across from her. In his other hand was a plate of her favorite dessert: a cinnamon bun, fresh from the oven. He pushed the plate towards her, but even the aroma of the enticingly warm pastry wasn't enough to mollify Jade's sour expression.

"I got the lead role in our school play."

"You mean somebody actually _liked _your acting?" Cole said jokingly.

He started to laugh until Jade shot him a menacing glare. She wasn't in the mood today to put up with his usual blithe humor. Sensing this, Cole took on a more serious demeanor.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"It is when I have to play the _wife _of my _ex-boyfriend, _who's head-over-heels in love with little Miss Smiles-and-Sunshine!" Jade exclaimed, her eyes ablaze with rage.

In one swift motion, she grabbed a butter knife and forcefully stabbed the dessert on her plate. She then crossed her arms and sighed, vexed by the thoughts that rattled her mind. Cole watched unfazed, then took the knife and sliced out a bite-size piece from the wounded pastry. He popped the slice into his mouth and smiled.

"Look," he started, smacking his lips delightfully.

But before he could continue, a co-worker called him over to the counter for some help. Jade watched Cole from the corner of her eye and, for a brief moment, forgot her problems surrounding Tori and Beck.

It secretly amazed her how Cole never seemed intimidated by her random acts of aggression. They had quickly moved from being acquaintances to being casual friends in the short amount of time they had known each other. Only two months ago did Jade start coming in regularly to The Black Dog Café. It wasn't in her nature to open up to people so easily, especially people she barely knew. But Cole had an uncanny knack for getting Jade to share personal details about her life without directly prying into her business. At first, she had found it aggravating; but nowadays, she was glad to have him around as a sounding board for all her frustrations.

A few minutes later, Cole came back to resume their conversation.

"Why are you still hung up about this guy anyway? It's been over three months since you two broke up."

Jade rolled her eyes and, in a sarcastic tone, replied, "Yes, because it's that easy."

"I didn't say that."

"Then what's your point?"

"My point is you should be looking for a guy who would've kicked that door down in a heartbeat."

He was of course referring to the night of her break-up with Beck. For an instant, Jade revisited the painful memory of that evening before she pushed it out of her mind. She hated feeling so vulnerable.

"The reality is people change," said Cole in a gentle tone. "And right now, Beck wants to be with someone like Tori, not you."

Jade was taken aback by the unexpected comment. Another thing Cole had a knack for was confronting her with the cold, hard truth, whether she wanted to hear it or not. He never did it with the intent to be mean, she knew that. But hearing the truth out loud didn't make it any easier to accept.

"Well, don't tiptoe around my feelings," she muttered grudgingly, looking away.

Cole gave an understanding smile. "That's what I'm here for."

He then stood up to return to his post behind the counter.

Before leaving, he turned to Jade one last time and said, "Don't take it personally, Jade. It's Beck's loss if you ask me."

* * *

_This was a challenging chapter to write so I hope you guys enjoyed it! I promise the next chapter will have some more Bori moments in store. Please review! _


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from _Victorious_, and the title of the story was inspired by Avril Lavigne's song _Things I'll Never Say. _Also, the play that is mentioned in this chapter is based on the book _The Full Catastrophe _by David Carkeet.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Tori Vega may have appeared calm, cool, and collected as she sat in Beck's RV, but inside, she was a nervous wreck. She was sitting at the foot of his bed, patiently waiting for him to upload some pictures from her digital camera on his laptop. Even with Beck's back turned to her, Tori dared not move, afraid to do or say anything that would ruin the illusion of her composure.

She had an upcoming project due in her photography class that proved to be more difficult than she had expected. Luckily, Beck did some photography in his spare time and had offered to lend her a hand.

"It's done uploading," Beck said, swiveling around in his chair to face Tori. "One question though. Why do you have a picture of a half-eaten burrito?"

"Just in case Trina took a bite out of it while I was at school. It was a _really_ good burrito."

"Makes sense," said Beck before turning back to his laptop. "Your pictures look pretty good. You just have to pick out the right ones for your project."

Tori smiled optimistically. "Really?"

"Yeah. Just take a few more pictures with good depth of field and you're good to go."

"Depth of what now?"

Beck smiled affably as Tori approached his desk. One of the things he liked about Tori was her willingness to admit when she was wrong or didn't know something. It was this simple modesty she possessed that Beck had often found lacking in Jade.

"Depth of field," he repeated. "It just refers to the sharpness of the background in a picture. Here, look."

Beck pressed a couple of keys on his laptop and an album of his own personal pictures soon appeared on the screen. As he scrolled through each photo, explaining the concept of depth of field, Tori suddenly felt embarrassed by the quality of her work.

"Beck, these are amazing!" she exclaimed, admiring a close-up shot of a sleeping puppy.

Tori rested her arms on the desk and leaned forward to get a closer look. Beck caught the scent of her perfume as she did so and he drew in close. The sweet fragrance of lilac played on his nose as he gazed at Tori, no longer caring if what he said was making any sense. Tori herself didn't even notice when Beck stopped talking, as she continued to look through his photos in awe.

"I had no idea you– "

She turned her head and was suddenly face to face with Beck. With their noses nearly touching, the world around them came to a halting standstill. Tori's mind screamed _move! _but her body remained motionless; her eyes locked with Beck's in gripping intensity.

After what seemed like eternity, Beck cleared his throat and, with great effort, looked away. He pushed his chair from his desk to create some distance between him and Tori. The bittersweet moment had passed and Tori hesitantly inched her way back to her seat on the bed. Neither one of them looked at each other as an awkward silence settled in the room.

For a while, Tori's eyes wandered around the room until they came across the script for the play lying on top of some textbooks by the bed. She picked it up and began perusing the pages, a small smile forming on her lips.

"So what's the play about?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the page.

"A couple that's always fighting." Beck replied, relieved that the tension was lifting. "Their daughter secretly hires an unconventional marriage counselor, who ends up living with them for a whole month to fix their marriage."

Tori looked up and shot Beck a questioning glance. "Wow. It's almost like…"

She stopped, unsure of whether to finish her sentence.

"Like the play was custom-made for me and Jade?" Beck raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Tori chuckled. "I wasn't going to say it."

"But you were thinking it," said Beck, smirking.

The memory of Jade's outburst when Sikowitz announced her part flashed in Tori's mind.

In a delicate manner, she said, "Jade kind of hit a whole new level of scary yesterday."

Beck nodded in agreement, though the smile fell from his face. "She'll be okay. At least the fighting will be convincing."

Tori mentally kicked herself for bringing up the topic. Though he wasn't always an open book about his feelings, she could tell that a small part of Beck still felt guilty for breaking up with Jade.

"You two will do great," she said with a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah," Beck quietly agreed. Then without thinking, he added, "It'll just be really awkward when we have to kiss."

Tori faltered. Did she hear that right? A kiss? Beck blinked a couple of times, realizing his mistake. _Smooth move, _he thought as he dodged Tori's gaze.

"Oh…there's a kiss?" she asked lightly, trying to mask the apprehension on her face.

He nodded slowly as his mouth pulled into a tight-lipped grin. "It's in the final act, at the very end."

Tori nodded back, not knowing what else to say. An awkward silence stepped into the room once again like an unwanted guest. Even without the exchange of words, the same thought came to Tori and Beck's mind: maybe it was about time to tell Jade about their almost-kiss.

* * *

The first rehearsal for the play the next day was brutal. Robbie and Sinjin, for one reason or another, couldn't figure out the correct settings for the lighting. Throughout the rehearsal, random bursts of light would flash in the black box theater; each time Cat would cower under a chair and cover her eyes, crying about how she hated lightening. The chaos only added to the tension between Beck and Jade, which was quickly turning the humorous play into a catastrophic tragedy.

Sikowitz stood in the back of the room, rubbing his scruffy beard thoughtfully as he assessed the disastrous scene.

"Somehow this played out a lot better in my head," he said, frowning.

Tori and Andre sat in a nearby corner, watching Cat crawl out from under a chair.

"At least the play's living up to its name," Andre joked.

Tori smiled and then looked up to see Beck approaching them with a sullen look on his face.

"Hey man." Andre grinned teasingly. "Married life wearing you out?"

Beck ran his hand through his hair, frustrated. "Half of the arguments we had just now weren't even in the script."

"Could've fooled me," said Andre as Tori nodded in agreement.

Across the room, Jade angrily stuffed the script into her backpack. Sikowitz had just made the announcement to call it a day, saying that all the fighting was _too _believable and could potentially scare the audience. If the next rehearsal was going to be anything like this it would be too soon.

As she headed for the door to leave, Jade caught sight of Beck talking to Tori and Andre. She watched as Tori smiled sweetly at Beck and placed her hand comfortingly on his shoulder. Seeing this, Jade pursed her lips and clenched her hand tightly around the strap of her backpack.

"Hey Jade," Robbie said as he approached her. "Sorry about the–"

Before he could finish, Jade had taken the gum she was chewing and jammed it into his mouth in mid-sentence. Then she walked away without another word, leaving Robbie behind, dumbfounded.

Jade strode through the empty hallway and stopped by her locker to grab a notebook. Upon hearing footsteps, she turned to see Beck walking towards her. Though caught off guard, Jade maintained an air of indifference and coldly stared at him.

"Hey," he greeted.

"What do you want?"

"I was hoping we could talk."

Jade slammed her locker shut and briskly said, "Rehearsal's over. We can 'talk' some more tomorrow."

She then tried to walk away, accidentally bumping into his shoulder as she cut past him. Beck however was quick to grab her arm.

"Wait," he said, gently tugging her hand.

This was the most physical contact they had had since the break-up. It felt both strange and familiar at the same time, and made Jade long for Beck to put his arms around her. Not wanting him to see her break, she immediately pulled her arm away and shot him a menacing glare.

"Don't touch me."

Beck had known her long enough to see past the tough-girl act; but, nevertheless, he raised his hands in surrender and took a step back.

"Look," he reasoned, eyeing her earnestly. "We're going to be working together for the next three weeks."

"Yeah, no chiz," Jade retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. "So what?"

"Well, maybe we'd get along better if we just stopped…" He paused, trying to choose his words carefully. "Being so _hurt _over this break-up."

It took Jade by surprise the minute he looked her straight in the eyes with an apologetic expression. She had to hand it to him, he still knew what to say, still knew what to do to sway her resolve. She hated that he understood her so well.

"I'm sorry about what happened between us. But I still care about you and I really want us to be friends if you're willing to give it a chance."

Jade frowned. He might as well have snapped her favorite pair of scissors in half. She wanted to argue and yell at the top of her lungs. She wanted to tell him about what she saw that night before the award show. Tori was the one who had put a stop to the kiss, not him. His intention had been so painfully clear. But she held back because, all of a sudden, she remembered what Cole had said the other day: _Beck wants to be with someone like Tori, not you. _How could she have missed it when the answer was so remarkably obvious! Right then and there, she knew how she was going to win Beck's heart back.

In her most even tone, Jade said, "Fine. Friends it is then."

It practically took everything in her to get that sentence out.

Beck arched his eyebrows, surprised by her unusually calm reaction.

"Really?"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"Okay…great," said Beck with a reluctant grin. "So we're cool?"

"Like a cucumber," replied Jade, forcing the sweetest smile she could manage.

Though Beck found Jade's quick turnaround oddly suspicious, he decided against questioning it and giving her the benefit of the doubt. Who knows? Maybe she just needed to hear an apology for something to click. With awkward but pleasant goodbyes, the teenagers parted ways. That night, motivated by her new intent, Jade went home to mentally prepare herself for the most challenging role of her life: _being nice. _

* * *

_Oh, Jade, you and your devious plans. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Don't hesitate to review! _


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from _Victorious_, and the title of the story was inspired by Avril Lavigne's song _Things I'll Never Say. _Also, the play that is mentioned in this chapter is based on the book _The Full Catastrophe _by David Carkeet.

_It's been really nice to see how supportive everyone has been about this story. Thank you all so very much! __Anyway, this was a fun chapter for me to write so I hope you guys enjoy reading it._

* * *

**Chapter Six**

It was lunchtime on another ordinary Tuesday at Hollywood Arts. Ordinary being that Lane was going around shaking hands with students to show off his new ranch-scented lotion, and Sinjin was creeping from table to table asking if anyone had seen the laughing cow meme that had gone viral on SplashFace.

Almost a week had passed since the first rehearsal for _The Full Catastrophe _and, much to everyone's surprise, the rocky tension between Beck and Jade had gradually eased to mild civility. Though rehearsals were running more smoothly, the sudden change in Jade's temperament had everyone slightly on edge.

Tori sat at a table with Beck, Andre, Jade, and Robbie (and Rex). Throughout lunch, Tori had the peculiar feeling that Jade was watching her more vigilantly than usual. Setting her paranoia aside, Tori quietly ate her sandwich and listened while Andre talked to Beck about the latest song he had written.

"Can you believe what Mrs. Reed wrote about my creative writing piece?" Robbie exclaimed, looking up from his paper.

Rex snickered. "I believe it 'cause I know you wrote it."

"'An uninspired, mind-wiping snooze-fest,'" Robbie read aloud.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Rex said.

Robbie sighed dejectedly. "How am I supposed to fix this before her class this afternoon? I don't even know where to start!"

"I can help you," Jade offered.

Silence plummeted to the table like a bomb as everyone stopped what they were doing and slowly turned to look at Jade.

"Hold up," said Andre, glancing around warily. "Am I dreaming? 'Cause I swear I had a dream like this before and it didn't end well."

"What? I just said I'd help Robbie."

"Yeah, and your head didn't explode," said Rex. "What's in it for you?"

Keeping her temper in check, Jade rolled her eyes and snatched the paper from Robbie's hands.

"Hey, I– " Robbie started.

"I took Reed's class last year," Jade explained, flipping through the pages. "I know what she looks for."

Robbie turned to his friends with a puzzled look, but they simply shrugged in response. This new agreeable side of Jade was like an uncharted territory for them; they had no idea how to navigate it. After spending a few minutes looking through Robbie's story, Jade grabbed her backpack and got up from her seat.

"Come on," she said, motioning to Robbie.

"Where are we going?" he asked, suddenly worried.

"To the library to salvage this mess." She arched her eyebrow critically at her curly-haired friend. "'Irresistible earlobes?' Really?"

"Robbie thinks Cat's earlobes are cute," Rex blurted out, which earned Robbie a line of judgmental looks from his friends.

"I–she–Rex!" stammered Robbie as Jade thrust the paper to his chest.

"Save it for the story, lover boy," she said.

And with that, Robbie (and Rex) followed Jade as she headed off in the direction of the library, leaving Tori, Beck, and Andre at the table, speechless.

* * *

The dismissal bell rang, signaling the end of classes, and the halls were once again filled with students eager to go home for a lazy afternoon. Jade was putting some books in her locker when Robbie approached her with a cheerful spring in his step.

"Hey, Jade," he greeted. "I just wanted to say thanks for all your help. Mrs. Reed actually liked the new draft! I think the part about the disfigured cat disturbed her a little, but overall, she thought it was great."

Robbie was panting with glee from the mouthful of words that had just spilled from his lips. Jade eyed him warily, unsure if he was finished spewing out his gratitude.

"You're not going to hug me, are you?"

"Can I?" Robbie asked with his arms wide open.

"No," Jade curtly replied, slamming her locker shut and walking away.

Who was she kidding? Sure, she was trying to be nice, but not _that _nice.

Tori was standing with Andre by his locker, watching the whole scene play out. She wondered what could have prompted the unexpected changes in Jade's behavior. During class, Jade had directed just one cheeky remark towards Tori; a far cry from her usual onslaught of insults.

"It's gotta be those corndogs from last week," Andre said, following Tori's gaze. "Made her all wonky in the head."

"Or Jade could actually be turning over a new leaf," Tori suggested, smiling optimistically.

"Oh yeah? Have you told her about what happened with Beck?"

Tori hit the back of her head against the locker and groaned in exasperation.

"No," she said with a small pout. "But it doesn't really matter anymore, does it? I mean, it's been weeks since it happened and Beck and I are just friends."

Andre gave her a skeptical glance. "And how's that working out for you?"

Before Tori could answer, Beck came up to them.

"Did you guys see Jade just now? Robbie thanked her and she didn't try to make him cry."

"I'm telling you," said Andre. "It's those corndogs."

Beck shrugged. "Or she really has changed. She's been a lot easier to work with at rehearsals."

"Exactly! See?" Tori agreed, poking a finger at Andre.

"Alright, whatever you say," Andre said as he pulled out his phone to check the time. "Sorry guys but I gotta bounce. My grandma needs help soaking her feet in oatmeal. You two have fun agreeing with each other."

Before he left, Andre gave Tori a playful nudge. She narrowed her eyes at him as she watched him turn a corner and disappear. As soon as Andre was out of sight, Tori turned to Beck with a charming smile.

Beck smiled back in a subtly shy manner asked, "So are you hungry?"

Tori's eyes brightened. "Yeah, sure. Do you have a place in mind?"

"We did miss out on sushi last week," Beck replied. "And karaoke night at Nozu usually starts at five."

"Did someone say karaoke night?" came a male voice.

Tori and Beck turned to see Cat and Robbie coming their way.

In her usual bubbly manner, Cat hugged her books to her chest and asked, "You guys are going to Nozu? Can we come?"

Tori and Beck exchanged uncertain glances as they tried to mask the disappointment on their faces. The truth was they had both secretly hoped to spend some one-on-one time with each other, especially since the last few days had kept them apart with homework, projects, and rehearsals. In spite of themselves, Tori and Beck relented.

"The more the merrier, right?" said Robbie.

"Right," replied Tori and Beck with half-hearted smiles.

* * *

The scene at Nozu was busier than usual. Luckily, Tori and her friends didn't have to wait too long for an available table. To appease the restless crowd, the owner of Nozu, Mrs. Lee, decided to begin karaoke night earlier. Everyone watched as the charismatic host got up onstage and made the call for volunteers to sing the first song.

"So that's one Tuna Tundra, two Mahi Mayhem, and one Shrimp Yaki Yaki," the waitress confirmed, as she scribbled the orders down on her notepad.

"Yeah, that's it," said Beck.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your orders."

When the waitress left, everyone turned their eyes to the girl onstage, who was in the middle of finishing the song _Tattoo _by Jordin Sparks_. _As soon as she hit the final note of the song, the crowd applauded and the host quickly reclaimed his spot onstage.

"Thank you, Meredith," he said in a booming voice. "So let's keep this train rolling with our next song…_Things I'll Never Say _by Avril Lavigne!"

"Hey, isn't Avril Lavigne Canadian?" Robbie asked Beck.

"Maybe Beck knows her," Cat said, smiling excitedly.

"Cat, I don't know Avril Lavigne."

"Oh…" Cat's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Canada must be a big place then."

Beck just shook his head and sighed as he turned his attention back towards the stage.

"We'll go ahead and change the song if no one's up for the challenge," the host said, scanning the room. "Last call for takers going once…"

"Tori, you should go up and sing," suggested Cat.

Tori shrugged and smiled hesitantly. "I haven't heard this song in a while. I probably don't even remember it."

"Twice…" echoed the host's voice.

"Don't be silly," urged Robbie. "Come on, it'll be fun."

And just as the host was about to make the final call, Cat sprang up from her seat and yelled, "My friend Tori will sing it!"

"Cat!" exclaimed Tori.

"Sold to the girl with the amazing cheekbones!"

It was too late. The crowd already had its eyes on Tori, and she had no choice but to slide out of her seat and grudgingly make her way up onstage. The host peered closely at Tori, and his face lit up upon recognition.

"You're Tori Vega!" he said into the microphone.

With a tight-lipped grin and small wave of her hand, Tori replied, "Guilty."

A loud applause sounded throughout the restaurant as the host happily shook Tori's hand.

"You were great in the Platinum Music Awards!"

A sincere smile spread over Tori's face. "Aw, thanks."

Back at the table, Beck gazed at Tori and was captivated by the cuteness of her mannerisms whenever she got nervous or put on the spot. After a grand introduction, the host handed the microphone to Tori and cued the DJ to start the song.

"Knock 'em dead, kid," he said before exiting the stage.

The lights dimmed as the music became increasingly louder. The lyrics began to scroll up the monitor in front of the stage. Tori took a deep breath and brought the microphone up to her mouth.

_I'm tuggin' at my hair, I'm pullin' at my clothes  
I'm tryin' to keep my cool, I know it shows  
I'm starin' at my feet, my cheeks are turnin' red  
I'm searchin' for the words inside my head_

_[Pre-Chorus]_

_I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it, yeah_

_[Chorus]_  
_If I could say what I want to say_  
_I'd say I wanna blow you away_  
_Be with you every night_  
_Am I squeezing you too tight_  
_If I could say what I want to see_  
_I want to see you go down_  
_On one knee_  
_Marry me today_  
_Guess, I'm wishing my life away_  
_With these things I'll never say_

As Tori was singing, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed, knowing the song was practically a reflection of her feelings for Beck. Her face flushed red as she tried to avoid his gaze from within the crowd. She inwardly griped about the cliché nature of the situation; it was like something out of a TV sitcom.

_It don't do me any good, it's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind?  
If it ain't comin' out, we're not goin' anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care?_

_[Pre-Chorus]_

_[Chorus]_

_What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slippin' away  
I stutter, I stumble  
Like I've got nothin' to say_

_[Pre-Chorus]_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say_

Tori finished off the final chorus. After successfully hitting the last note, she bent over in a graceful bow before a roaring audience.

"Tori Vega, everyone!" the host exclaimed with a wave of his hand as Tori exited the stage. "Let's give her and her incredible bone structure another round of applause!"

Tori was showered with flattery and praise as she made her way back to the table. After receiving a hug from Cat, she took her seat next to Beck and heaved a deep sigh of relief.

"I'm glad that's over," she said.

Beck smirked. "I thought you said you didn't remember the song."

For a brief moment, their eyes locked and Tori started to feel herself becoming unglued once again.

She chuckled nervously and replied, "I guess I had it in me all along."

* * *

_Please review! Thanks a million!_


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from _Victorious_, and the title of the story was inspired by Avril Lavigne's song _Things I'll Never Say. _Also, the play that is mentioned in this chapter is based on the book _The Full Catastrophe _by David Carkeet.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

It felt like a giant weight had been lifted off her shoulders the moment Jade stepped through the threshold of The Black Dog Café. She had spent the last few days smiling through gritted teeth and biting her tongue from making sharp comebacks and insults. It was exhausting to say the least, and Jade found herself questioning how Tori managed to exist like this on a regular basis.

Jade looked around until she spotted Cole, wiping some spilled coffee off the counter. At least there would be no pretending with Cole. Here she could drop the "goody-two-shoes" act and just enjoy being herself.

"Hey," she greeted, taking a seat on a high stool.

"Hey yourself," Cole said with a boyish smile. "What? No snarky remark today?"

Jade smirked. "Give me a few minutes to warm up and I'll be sure to hit you with a good one."

Cole chuckled and then walked off to put away dishes and rearrange the pastries in the display shelf.

It had come as a surprise to Jade when she received a text from him this morning asking to hang out, especially since they had never really interacted outside of the café. She and Beck had been glued at the hips for so long that Jade initially felt uneasy about the thought of hanging out with another guy. But, in the end, she had convinced herself otherwise, remembering that she was now single and not tied down by any strings of loyalty. Besides, a friendly afternoon outing with Cole was hardly a crime against Beck's intimate moment with Tori.

After some time, Cole walked out of the backroom with his backpack in hand, and came around the counter to sit next to Jade. Meanwhile, Jade was on her pear phone, skimming through her news feed on TheSlap when she came across an update that made her face twist in aggravation.

_Tori Vega: Hanging out at Nozu with Beck, Cat, and Robbie. Singing your heart out sure works up an appetite! Feeling: fishy. _

Jade groaned. "They need to make an app that let's you delete people from existence."

"People like you are the reason why they haven't made an app like that."

"Do you know how hard it is to smile at people all day and listen to their mindless babble like you actually care?"

"Is this a new hobby you took up?" Cole asked jokingly.

"You said that Beck wants to be with someone like Tori," Jade said, shooting Cole piercing glance. "Well, I'm giving him exactly what he wants."

Cole arched his eyebrow skeptically. "So you're trying to woo Beck by being like Tori."

Jade nodded and Cole narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, unsure of how to respond.

"I think you missed the point of–"

"The point is I don't want Beck to be with Vega," she sternly stated, slamming her hand on the countertop.

Cole simply raised his hands up in surrender. He had to hand it to her, the girl was persistent.

"Alright, but Jade," he said gently. "Is this all really worth it for you to try and be something you're not?"

She looked away grudgingly and crossed her arms over her chest. "Forget it. I don't expect you to understand."

A sympathetic smile spread across Cole's lips as he noted the way Jade's jet-black hair framed the delicate contours of her face. Looking to change the subject, he got up off his seat and motioned to his flustered friend.

"Come on," he said, putting on his backpack. "I think it's time I show you my super awesome hideout."

Jade eyed Cole for a moment before reluctantly following him to the parking lot behind the café. They kept walking until they reached a blue and silver electric scooter ironically parked in between two massive SUVs.

"We're going to be riding this thing?" Jade asked doubtfully.

"Don't hate," Cole said, tossing her a helmet. "Hop on and hang tight and maybe I won't 'accidentally' drop you in the middle of the road."

"Drop me and die," she said as she fastened the helmet on her head.

Cole then started the engine and Jade clumsily mounted the seat behind him. Once she found a comfortable position, she awkwardly wrapped her arms around Cole's waist and held on tightly. The engine roared and they sped off down the street with the breeze blowing through their hair.

* * *

Before long, Jade and Cole reached a building in the outskirts of town that looked like a rundown warehouse. After parking the scooter, they entered the building through a side door and Jade's eyes widened at the sight before her. The warehouse was fashioned into an art studio that was divided up into three-walled modular spaces so that each artist had his or her own individual workspace. As she followed Cole down the aisle, Jade looked around intrigued by the paintings and sculptures that occupied each space; a few artists sat in their workspace, absorbed in their work.

"Well, here we are," said Cole, gesturing to a workspace at the end of the aisle.

Jade was awestruck. An easel sat in one corner of the space and next to it a wooden worktable, covered with a wide array of art supplies. On one wall hung paintings of different sizes, and in another corner was an abstract sculpture made of discarded sheets of metal and wood. In certain angles, the sculpture looked like a bird in flight.

"Do you like it?" asked Cole, following her gaze. "I finished it two weeks ago."

"It's amazing," said Jade as her eyes traced over the various textures of the sculpture. "I wouldn't have pegged you for an artist."

Cole laughed. "I got into it about two years ago. I used to paint and sculpt at my house until my dad started mistaking the paint cans for soup. Then I figured it was probably about time to find an actual studio."

He watched as Jade circled the room, engrossed by the different pieces; it was the most thoughtful he had ever seen her. There was a gleam of wonder in her eyes like a child in a candy shop as her gaze moved from one artwork to another. Finally Jade came across a large white canvas, that hung on an adjacent wall. Pinned on the canvas were red, black, pink and purple balloons filled with paint and arranged to look like a giant heart.

"What's this one called?"

"Gushers."

Jade shot Cole a questioning glance.

"It's what I was eating when the idea came to me."

"It doesn't look like it's finished."

"It's not," he replied as he came up next to Jade with a handful of supplies. "Which is why I wanted to bring you here today. I want you to help me finish it."

He handed Jade a smock and a pair of plastic goggles, but she insistently shoved them away and shook her head.

"I'm not really good at this kind of stuff."

"Sure you are," said Cole, grinning as he pulled out three darts from a bag. "You like throwing sharp objects, don't you?"

For the first time all day, a genuine smile spread over Jade's lips. Once she and Cole were geared up, they spent the next half hour throwing the darts at the balloons and watching the paint burst into splashes of color against the canvas. By the end of it, an eerily captivating design of an oozing heart had manifested on the canvas.

"You're a natural," said Cole, admiring their work. "Where'd you learn to aim like that?"

"I use old dolls and stuffed animals for target practice…and sometimes Sinjin."

Cole grinned and turned his attention back to the painting. Jade snuck a glance at Cole and noted the blend of green and brown in his hazel eyes. Though it was a bit of a selfish thought, she secretly liked the fact that Cole went to a different high school; she liked not having to share him with her crazy friends at Hollywood Arts. And what was most surprising to Jade was how Cole seemed to understand her in a way that Beck never understood her.

After a while, Jade and Cole started to clean up the workspace and got ready to leave. While she was checking the time on her phone, a thought suddenly came to her and Jade reached into her backpack and pulled out a flyer for _The Full Catastrophe._

"Here," she said, handing the flyer to Cole. "In case you wanted to come next week."

Cole took a moment to look over the comical design of the flyer. It featured the silhouette of a couple sitting in bed, with their arms crossed over their chests in an aggravated manner; at the foot of the bed sat a man with glasses and a notepad, looking thoughtful.

Cole smiled amusingly. "I must've gotten major friendship points today if you're inviting me to see your play."

"I'll make sure to keep a dart in my pocket in case I hear one snide remark from you in the audience," said Jade, crossing her arms over her chest.

Cole laughed though a regretful look passed over his face.

"I'll see what I can do," he said. "I might have to work on those two nights so I don't wanna make any promises."

"It's whatever," Jade said, though she felt a pang of disappointment.

An awkward silence passed between them as Cole turned away and continued to clean up his worktable. It was just after rush hour when they left the warehouse, which made for an enjoyable ride along the city streets. The sun had already begun to set when they pulled up to Jade's driveway, both breathless from the thrill of the ride.

"Thanks for the ride," said Jade as she handed her helmet to Cole.

"Anytime. If you ever wanna come by the studio again, you know where to find me."

Jade's eyes shyly darted to her feet as she replied, "Cool. I'll keep that in mind."

Cole flashed her a handsome smile before revving the engine of his scooter and backing out of the driveway. Jade watched as Cole's silhouette disappeared into the horizon. A peculiar sensation was stirring in her chest, both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. She recognized the feeling from when she first started crushing on Beck. Immediately, Jade shook the thought out of her mind and headed into the house, insisting to herself that Cole was just a good friend.

* * *

_Cole is an absolute sweetheart, isn't he? Please review! I love hearing your thoughts. _


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from _Victorious_, and the title of the story was inspired by Avril Lavigne's song _Things I'll Never Say. _Also, the play that is mentioned in this chapter is based on the book _The Full Catastrophe _by David Carkeet.

_Hey guys! I'm really sorry for the delayed update. I've just been really busy this past week. But thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews! Enjoy the chapter._

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_Tori Vega: Shopping day with the girls! Did Jade really just compliment me on a dress I picked out? Feeling: flattered. _

It was a shopping day that was way overdue by Tori and Cat's calendar and on this particular Saturday, nearly every store in the mall was serendipitously having a sale. Even with Trina's ravenous overexcitement and Jade's revulsion for all things brightly colored and frilly, the girls still enjoyed digging through the treasure-trove of various clothing items, dressing up and exchanging opinions about certain outfits in the fitting rooms.

It already took Tori by surprise when Jade had suddenly asked to join her and Cat on their shopping trip after overhearing their weekend plans at lunch. But the double whammy of surprises was when Jade made a subtle comment about how a dress Tori had tried on really made her eyes pop. Sure, it wasn't a grand gesture of flattery; but for Jade, it was definitely a step up from her usual snide remarks.

In the spirit of fun and amusement, Tori came out of the fitting room dressed in a pair of neon pink skinny jeans and a black and silver leopard-print sequin top. She playfully strutted to the large mirror at the end of the aisle, where Jade sat on a small couch nearby, texting on her phone. Jade looked up and shot her friend a dubious look upon seeing the outrageous outfit.

"Well?" Tori asked, striking a pose. "What do you think?"

"If you're going for the 'Trina's-closet-threw-up-on-me' look, mission accomplished," Jade bluntly replied.

In that instant, Trina burst out of her fitting room in wild enthusiasm and joined Tori and Jade to check herself out in the mirror.

"I look fa-bu-lous!" Trina exclaimed with marked emphasis for each syllable of the word.

Her outfit was basically identical to Tori's; only Trina had completed the ensemble with silver dangling earrings and a pair of ankle-high black boots.

"Sorry sis, but I'm calling dibs on this." Trina looked Tori up and down with a smug expression on her face. "It takes a certain kind of woman to pull this outfit off."

"Yeah, the crazy kind," said Jade with an amused smirk.

"Hey guys," interrupted Cat before Trina could argue. "Which one do you think I should get?"

Cat was holding up two light pink graphic tees with the stylized design of a penguin. The other girls' foreheads wrinkled in confusion as they scrutinized the two shirts.

"Cat," said Tori. "They're the exact same shirt."

"So you see my problem," said Cat with a frown. "I can't decide which penguin looks happier."

Jade groaned and started massaging her temples, feeling a migraine coming on from the mixture of aggravation and pink overload. After one last lap around the store, the girls finally got in line to pay for their things. While they waited, Trina was suddenly struck with the odd sense of being watched. She turned around to see an elderly woman hunched behind her, peering at her with the curiosity of a spectator at the zoo.

"Hey lady," Trina said in an indignant tone. "What are you staring at?"

The old woman, in her wide-rimmed glasses, looked up and innocently asked, "Is everyone else orange where you come from, dear?"

As an offended Trina began yelling at the old woman about her tanning mishap, Tori, Jade, and Cat slowly inched away from the humiliating scene. Once they were out of earshot, Tori turned to her friends with a bright smile.

"So do you guys wanna come over my place after this? We can order pizza and put on a movie."

"Sure, that sounds fun," agreed Cat.

"Can't," replied Jade with an unwavering voice. "I'm meeting up with Beck to run through some lines."

Without intending to do so, Tori raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh..." She smiled hesitantly. "That's cool that you and Beck are hanging out again."

Jade stole a quick glance at Tori and noted the way she bit her lip after making her last comment. Though Tori tried to conceal it, it was obvious to Jade that she felt uneasy as if she had a flashing neon sign declaring it over her head. This was it. This was the moment that Jade needed to stake her claim back on Beck.

With a small smile, Jade said, "Yeah, it almost feels like old times."

"Old times?" Tori asked.

Jade's words struck Tori like a slap in the face.

"You know," Jade said with a casual shrug. "It feels kind of like how it used to when we dated. It's like nothing's changed."

This wasn't entirely true of course. Interactions with Beck were still fairly awkward, even if they had stopped the constant bickering. Regardless, Jade's intent to plant a seed of doubt had apparently worked when Tori sadly looked away without another word.

"One time," Cat started, her lilting voice cutting through the tension like a knife. "I saw my brother and his ex hanging out. She made him wear a collar with a leash like a puppy. I guess they were playing some sort of game."

Cat giggled at her peculiar story, but Tori and Jade had long phased out of the conversation. While Tori was caught in the middle of an emotional tug-of-war between her loyalty to Jade and her growing feelings for Beck, Jade was eagerly awaiting the moment when her foolproof plan to win Beck back would come to fruition.

* * *

Beck was laying in bed staring at the ceiling as his mind bounced from one thought about Tori to another. Though he was supposed to be studying his lines for when Jade arrived, the script for _The Full Catastrophe _had been abandoned at the foot of his bed. He was currently thinking back to the karaoke night at Nozu when he was entranced by the sound of Tori's voice as he watched her onstage, swaying effortlessly to the beat of the music.

Suddenly, Beck heard knocking at his door. He sat up and realized that it was probably Jade. It came as a surprise to him when Jade had even brought up the idea of running through lines together _alone_. But then again, Jade was full of surprises these days and Beck had decided to take it as an opportunity to further repair their friendship.

"Hey you," he greeted, motioning for Jade to come inside.

"Hey," Jade said nonchalantly as she briskly brushed past him.

This was the first time she had been in Beck's RV since they broke up four months ago. She glanced around the room as a sense of familiarity hit her coupled with a touch of sadness. Though not much had changed, it was quite clear that Beck had done some redecorating; books, posters, paraphernalia she had given him, pictures of them together had all been taken down and hidden away as if they never even existed.

"So," came Beck's voice, breaking her thoughts. "How was shopping with the girls?"

"What do you think?" Jade sarcastically replied, crossing her arms. "My eyes are still bleeding from all the pink I saw today."

Beck grinned in amusement. He had been at the table when Jade had asked Tori and Cat if she could join them on their shopping day. It was unexpected to say the least, especially since he knew that Jade wasn't an idle shopper; when she went out, it was usually because she had something specific in mind to buy. Even when they were dating, shopping was one of the few activities Jade preferred to do alone.

"Well it was cool of you to hang out with them like that," Beck said with a sincere smile.

"Yeah, yeah," said Jade, averting his gaze. "So are we gonna run through these lines or what?"

"Whenever you're ready," said Beck, grabbing the script from his bed.

The next hour was spent memorizing and perfecting the delivery of each line until both teenagers were satisfied with the quality of their performance. Whatever doubts Beck initially had about meeting with Jade had escaped him, and whatever resentment Jade felt towards Beck, for the time being, was forgotten. In fact, they both found themselves enjoying each other's friendly company more than either one of them had anticipated.

By the time, Beck took a seat on his bed for a break they had already gone through almost half of the script. Jade was reluctant to sit down beside him until Beck looked up at her with a warm smile and gestured for her to do so.

"What's wrong with your hand?" she asked, watching Beck wince in pain as he slowly opened and closed his right hand.

"It's stupid," Beck replied, shaking his head. "Robbie accidentally dropped the hood of his car on my hand earlier."

"And what was your hand doing near the hood of Robbie's car?"

"I was helping him fix it..._again._ But, between you and me, I think he was just looking for an excuse to impress his new neighbors' daughter."

Jade rolled her eyes at the mention of Robbie's failed attempts at wooing other girls. Then, without thinking, she reached over and grabbed Beck's hand.

"Here, let me see it," she said as she started massaging it.

Beck blinked in shock. "Jade, you don't need to–"

"Just shut up and let me do you a favor."

Jade kept her eyes diligently focused on her fingers as they made slow circles over the palm of his hand. She attempted to curtain her face with her dark hair, hoping to hide the blush that was undoubtedly creeping up her cheeks. Why she grabbed Beck's hand, she couldn't say. It felt like the most natural thing to do at the time, though she found herself wondering if it was necessarily the right thing to do.

Beck too fell silent as he watched Jade's soft, nimble fingers move across his hand. He felt as though he was sitting next to a stranger. Who was this girl offering to do him a favor? Was she really the same girl who had once bought him a can of lemonade for his birthday? In spite of himself, Beck started to wonder what it would be like to be in a relationship with Jade in light of her sudden transformation. Before these thoughts overcame him, Beck quickly pushed them aside as Jade let go of his hand.

"There. How does it feel now?"

"A lot better actually." He opened and closed his hand with ease. "Thanks."

For a moment, they gazed into each other's eyes and felt an unsettling lull begin to seep into the room.

"So," Beck started, hoping to break the tension. "Are you hungry? I had my mom pop some cinnamon buns into the oven before you came."

It was Jade's turn to be surprised. "You remember."

"That you love cinnamon buns? Of course," he said with a handsome smile. "Why wouldn't I?"

Feeling touched by Beck's kind gesture, a gentle smile spread over Jade's lips. It was a smile that stunned Beck by the way it nearly pulled on his heartstrings. They both walked out of the RV, and for the first time, felt genuinely at ease in each other's company.

* * *

_Your reviews are always welcome and appreciated! _


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from _Victorious_, and the title of the story was inspired by Avril Lavigne's song _Things I'll Never Say. _Also, the play that is mentioned in this chapter is based on the book _The Full Catastrophe _by David Carkeet.

_So let me just say how touched I was to receive all the positive feedback even after putting you guys through a Bade chapter, lol. You guys are great. Anyway, this is one of my favorite chapters in the whole story. Happy reading, everyone! _

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"Yes, Andre," Tori said, pressing her pear phone to her ear as she hurried down the stairs. "Yeah, he'll be here any minute now...no thanks to _you_."

Only two days were left until the opening night for _The Full Catastrophe. _Earlier today, Andre had made the bold suggestion to Beck to run lines with Tori when Jade had to back out at the last minute because something had come up.

"Andre, there's nothing funny about me being nervous! I always get all wonky when Beck and I are alone together."

Tori was anxiously tugging at her clothes and checking her reflection in the smooth steel surface of a frying pan when she suddenly heard knocking on the front door. Startled, she jumped and gave a small shriek.

"Yes, I know I'm spazzing out!" she exclaimed into the phone. "Okay, well I gotta go. I think Beck's here."

After saying goodbye to Andre, Tori made her way to the front door and took a deep breath before swinging it open.

"Hey, Beck." She greeted him with a wide smile to conceal her nerves.

"Are you okay?" Beck asked as he stepped into the living room. "I thought I heard you scream."

"No, no." Tori waved her hand dismissively. "You probably just heard the TV."

Beck shot Tori a curious look, but decided against questioning it when he suddenly caught a whiff of a rich buttery aroma in the air.

"Something smells good."

"That's because I baked cookies," said Tori as she pointed to the plate of chocolate-chip cookies on the coffee table. "Free for the taking."

Beck smiled, then reached into his backpack and handed her a copy of the script.

"Are you sure you don't mind going over these lines with me?"

"No, of course not. This'll be fun."

Though she didn't say it out loud, Tori always admired Beck's acting skills. He was probably one of the best in their class, having a keen ability to fully grasp the emotions of any character thrown at him. Even as a comedy, _The Full Catastrophe _was not short of emotionally driven scenes and Beck was able to execute each one in an effortless manner.

"What do you want?" he asked, channeling his character.

Tori quickly skimmed the script to find her spot and replied, "Surprise me."

"No, just tell me what you want. If I try to guess, it'll be the wrong thing."

She brazenly placed her hands on her hips. "How are you so sure?"

"Because it's _always _the wrong thing!"

The intensity in Beck's eyes nearly stole Tori's breath away, and it took everything in her to keep from becoming unglued. Losing her place for the second time, Tori broke character and tossed the script on the coffee table.

"Okay, break time!"

Within the past hour, the plateful of cookies had quickly dwindled down to three. Tori grabbed two and handed one to Beck.

"I'd say you're ready for opening night," she said with a sincere smile.

"Thanks," Beck said, taking a bite of the cookie. "We just have to run through the last scene in rehearsals tomorrow and I'll be good to go."

Beck smacked his lips delightfully, savoring the sweet taste of the chocolate as it melted in his mouth.

"These cookies are really good."

Tori nodded knowingly. "It's a Belgian recipe."

"Figures," said Beck, grabbing the last cookie. "Chocolate capitol of the world, right?"

"Hey now," said Tori teasingly. "Who said you could take the last cookie?"

A gleam of humor flashed in Beck's eyes as he mockingly replied, "I am the guest. I should automatically get the last cookie."

"At least give me half," Tori insisted as she crossed her arms over her chest and played along with their friendly banter.

"Only if you can grab it first."

A dangerously striking smile formed on Beck's lips as Tori shot him a playful glare. She tried to grab the cookie, but he had already anticipated her move and swiftly moved it out of reach. She made another dart for his hand, but Beck was just too fast for her.

"Beck Oliver!" she exclaimed in a mock indignant tone.

"Tori Vega," he teased back with a slight chuckle.

Just then, Beck stretched out his arm towards the ceiling, holding the cookie just short of Tori's reach. She jumped and tried to grab it but to no avail.

"Are we really doing this right now?"

"That was the deal, wasn't it?"

In a huff, Tori placed her hand on Beck's shoulder and lurched forward in a big leap. As she did so, she lost her balance and fell onto the couch, pulling Beck down with her. In the midst of the fall, Beck dropped the cookie as he wrapped his arms around Tori to try and catch her. They were now sitting back on the couch in a fit of laughter, and Beck glanced over to where Tori's head rested on his shoulder. Her face was flushed red from all the laughing making her cheeks look like perfectly plump apples and her eyes sparkled with amusement. Without thinking, Beck cupped one side of her face with his hand and paused for only a brief second before catching her lips in a tender kiss.

Tori's eyes widened in surprise as she felt her heart practically beat out of her chest. Beck's lips were so warm and soft against her own that she soon found herself drawn to his embrace and kissing him back.

Whatever doubts or reservations they felt towards each other melted away and they were both overcome with a heady sensation that neither one of them ever imagined feeling from such a simple kiss. But the reality of the situation was quick to strike when the thought of Jade suddenly popped into Tori's mind.

"Beck," Tori softly said as she pulled away.

He looked down and saw her brown eyes clouded with concern. Embarrassed by his own conduct, he leaned back on the couch and ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm _really _sorry," he said, meeting Tori's gaze. "I don't know what came over me."

Tori looked thoughtful for a moment before letting her gaze drop to the floor.

"I didn't expect to like you this much," she quietly admitted.

"You do?"

She nodded and smiled reluctantly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wouldn't change how I feel about the whole Jade situation."

Beck remained silent, not knowing what else to say. A part of him truly wanted to respect Tori's feelings on the matter; but after a kiss like that Beck was convinced that there was a genuine spark they just couldn't ignore.

"You don't–" Tori paused, unsure of whether to continue. "You don't still have feelings for Jade, do you?"

"What?" Beck blinked, taken aback by her question. "No, I don't. What makes you think that?"

Shifting uneasily in her seat, Tori quickly blurted, "Nevermind. I was just wondering."

A tense silence passed between them before Beck decided to speak.

"So what now?" In his eyes was a trace of regret.

Tori swallowed hard. "I think it's time we talk to Jade. We need to tell her what happened."

Beck thought for a moment, picturing the different scenarios of Jade's reaction to the kiss. With the recent changes in her personality, he honestly wasn't sure how she was going to take it. All things considered, the old Jade's reaction was undoubtedly the worst case scenario. Nevertheless, Beck relented.

"Alright. We can talk to her tomorrow after rehearsals."

Tori smiled, grateful that he was trying to be understanding about their complicated circumstance.

"Thanks, Beck."

Beck smiled back and then reached down to retrieve the last chocolate-chip cookie off the floor.

"Just so you know, that kiss was definitely better than these Belgian cookies."

* * *

_Cookies and Bori cuteness, two of my favorite things all in one chapter ;-). Please don't hesitate to share your thoughts! _


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from _Victorious_, and the title of the story was inspired by Avril Lavigne's song _Things I'll Never Say. _Also, the play that is mentioned in this chapter is based on the book _The Full Catastrophe _by David Carkeet.

_I promise I'm not trying to torture you guys by keeping you all in suspense, lol. This was a challenging chapter to write. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

The final rehearsal for _The Full Catastrophe _was a vast departure from the first. The stage and lighting crew, led by Robbie and Sinjin, had prepared all the necessary equipment and rigging for the following evening. The actors had memorized all their lines and delivered them with flawless ease. The final scene was rehearsed several times until Sikowitz was satisfied with the overall performance. Only the kiss in the final scene was excluded in the rehearsal – much to Tori's relief – because Sikowitz didn't feel the need for Beck and Jade to practice something they had done for two years.

As the rehearsal was coming to a close, the knotted feeling in Tori's stomach grew more agonizing. Soon, she and Beck were going to confess everything that had happened between them to Jade. It was a terrifying thought to say the least and Tori struggled to bury her fear and guilt under a mask of enthusiasm for the play. It came as quite a relief to get some fresh air when Robbie asked her and Andre to help him put away some equipment in his car.

"I think that's the last of it," Robbie said, shutting the trunk of his car. "Thanks for your help guys."

"No problem," Andre replied.

"Yeah, don't mention it," Tori added.

"Okay, see you space cadets tomorrow!"

With a small wave, Robbie got into his car and drove off. They watched until Robbie's car exited the parking lot, and then Andre turned to Tori with a questioning glance.

"Space cadets?"

"I wouldn't know," Tori said, shaking her head critically.

"Do you need a ride home?"

"No, I should be fine," Tori replied, trying to act casual. "I can ask Beck to take me home."

A sly smile formed on Andre's lips as if he were able to read the implied subtext in Tori's response. She saw this and playfully nudged her friend on the arm. She hadn't quite mustered up the nerve to tell Andre about kissing Beck last night. The truth was Tori still hardly believed it happened herself.

"Andre, no! It's not like that."

"Mhm, of course not."

Tori rolled her eyes in exasperation. "If you must _know,_ Beck and I are going to tell Jade about everything."

"Right now?" Andre's eyebrows arched in surprise.

"Yes, right now."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stick around in case you need a quick getaway?"

Tori smiled and placed a reassuring hand on Andre's shoulder. "Thanks, but I think I can handle it from here."

She then turned to head back to the black box theater where Beck and Jade were finishing a final run-through of the last scene. As she was walking, the thought of Jade's fury-ridden reaction to the kiss crept into Tori's mind, prompting her to a halting stop.

With a small frown, she looked back at Andre and said, "On second thought, could you just–"

"I'll be on standby," Andre said with a knowing smile.

* * *

The black box theater was nearly empty as most of its occupants had already retired for the evening, save for Beck and Jade. Rehearsal had technically ended minutes ago but wanting to perfect the nuance of the final scene, Jade insisted on running through it one more time. She also secretly wanted to spend the extra one-on-one time with Beck. Under the dim spotlights, they stood in the middle of a cozy living room setting, equipped with a couch, coffee table and standing lamp.

"You're probably thinking this marriage is over, but we can still take it in a completely different direction than you and I ever imagined."

Jade looked at Beck with a vulnerable expression that had him mesmerized.

"Are you sure the alternative has enough room in there for you, me, and Ella?" she asked.

"It can."

With downcast eyes, she sadly turned away from Beck and faced the front of the stage.

"It'll be a tight fit. We might not have any room for change."

Beck took a step towards her with firm resolution. "Then we'll make room. Remember what Perkins said? We either change together or we change apart. What do you say, Sarah?"

Jade was silent for a moment to build up dramatic effect, and then turned to face Beck once again.

"Do you love me?" she quietly replied.

"Always have." He gently lifted her chin up with his index finger and said, "So will you stay with me?"

"Always will."

Suddenly, the click of the theater doors opening echoed throughout the room. Beck snapped his head to the side, expecting to see Tori, but before he could catch a glimpse of her, Jade cupped his face with her hands and pulled him in for a kiss.

Tori had just stepped into the black box theater when she saw the heart-wrenching scene before her. She had worked with Beck and Jade in enough plays and skits to know when they were acting. And this kiss was most certainly not an act. As Tori stood paralyzed by shock and distress, Beck pulled away from Jade and stepped towards Tori with earnest eyes.

"Tori," he said. "It's not what you think."

"It's _exactly _what you think, Vega," Jade said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Jade, you're not helping!" Beck heatedly exclaimed as he gestured a hand towards her.

A look of triumph played on Jade's features, and all Tori could think to do was glance back and forth between her and Beck. She desperately wanted to believe Beck, but the kiss she had just witnessed was like a black hole that was gradually absorbing the white light of truth. She had been hurt by enough guys in the past to know better. As a whirlwind of doubts, fear, and confusion flooded her mind, Tori briskly left the black box theater without another word to Beck or Jade.

Beck was about to run after her until Jade's razor-sharp words pierced the air.

"There's no point going after her. She's not going to talk to you."

Beck stopped in his tracks and gazed dejectedly at the theater doors, where Tori had stood just moments before. Somehow he knew that Jade was right; he hated that she was right. He combed his hand through his hair as he took a moment to gather his thoughts and contemplate his next move.

Meanwhile, Jade's anger and frustration was reaching its boiling point. She had noticed the shy lingering glances between Tori and Beck during rehearsal. That combined with the contempt she still harbored from the incident she had witnessed on Cat's laptop were beginning to merge into one resentful ball of fury.

"I need to go talk to Tori," Beck said as he reached for the door.

He barely even looked at her and his voice was so monotone, so _unfeeling. _Jade had had enough.

"I know about the kiss!" she exclaimed.

Beck faltered and he cast his gaze back on Jade. Suddenly, her tactful approach, her feigned transformation melted away. Jade's nose was flared up in anger and lines creased her forehead. It was a look that Beck was all too familiar with. It was the side of Jade that he knew all too well.

"Wait," Beck said, trying to keep his voice even. "How do you know I kissed Tori last night?"

"Last night?" Her eyes grew wild. "What are you talking about?"

"What are _you _talking about?"

"I'm talking about the night before the Platinum Music Awards. Cat left her video chat on and I saw _everything_!"

Beck blinked, unsure of how to respond. The cards were all laid out on the table now and the truth bared its teeth like a vicious dog before them. He shook his head and heaved a heavy sigh.

"You kissed her?" Her voice slightly trembled as she spoke with a volume quieter than her first.

Beck just looked her in the eyes at a loss for words, but his silence was all the answer she needed.

"Why do you care about her so much?" she snarled. "I've spent the last two weeks trying to be exactly like Vega! I have permanent smile lines around my eyes! How is it still not enough for you?"

Beck shot Jade a puzzled look as her words struck him.

"You mean this whole time, you being nice...it was all an act?"

Their eyes locked in gripping intensity. Jade swallowed hard as she tried to find the words to make her seem less deceitful.

"Jade," Beck started with a gentle tone. "When we were dating, I liked you for who you were, not who you pretended to be."

For a moment he paused and sadly shrugged his shoulders.

"But we're different people now. We've outgrown each other. Why can't you see that?"

Paralyzed and speechless, Jade watched as he let out a defeated sigh and turned to open the door. Before leaving, Beck turned to her one last time, a regretful look clouding his face.

"I really thought we had a shot at being friends," he said. "I really thought you changed."

* * *

That night, Beck's words played like a broken record in Jade's head. She sat on the floor of her room and stared pensively at a picture of her and Beck from their first date, taken at the site of their first kiss. The backdrop in the photo was a graffiti wall that portrayed an artistically-rendered scene of a giant robot and a pink Tyrannosaurus rex in the middle of a destructive battle along a vast cityscape. Back then, everything was still new and thrilling and uncomplicated. They were attached to each other by the single link of mutual attraction. There were no gray areas, there were no doubts. There was certainly no Tori Vega to upset the balance of their relationship.

"What happened to us?" Jade said aloud in the dark sanctum of her room.

Suddenly, as if on cue, Cole's words penetrated her thoughts: _the reality is people change. _She sighed and berated herself for being so senseless and stubborn. Just then, her pear phone rang and she looked down to see Cole's face appear on the small screen.

"Hello?" Jade said, relieved to hear the familiar sound of his voice. "Hey. What's up?"

She almost regretted asking the question when she found herself listening to an apologetic Cole as he explained why he wouldn't be able to make it to make it to her play. Jade's heart suck upon hearing the words "boss", "short-staffed," and "wasn't able to find someone to cover." After tonight's disastrous episode at the black box theater, she was actually counting on Cole to be that friendly face in the crowd at tomorrow night's performance.

Sensing Jade's disappointment over the phone, Cole hesitantly asked her if she was okay.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it," she curtly replied. "I'll talk to you later."

She promptly hung up the phone before he even had a chance to say goodbye. Jade leaned back against her bed with a defeated sigh and gazed at the picture in her hand once more. Like Beck, she had swept her room clean of everything that reminded her of their relationship. Only this picture remained like a single thread that tied her to those cherished memories.

Surprisingly, no tears rolled down her face. Not like the night after she left Tori's house after that huge fight with Beck four months ago. The sadness then was brutal, relentless. Though a part of her was still sad about losing Beck, this time the worst pain came from profound disappointment in herself. There was a bigger picture here that she was missing.

Just then, Jade caught sight of her reflection in the standing mirror by her closet. She stared hard at herself before looking back at the picture of her and Beck. The girl in the photo had light brown hair, and the picture was taken just one week before she had decided to get her eyebrow pierced. The girl in the photo was cool, confident, and fully secure with who she was. What a difference two years could make. It was as if Jade were looking at the discarded shell of a person she no longer was.

Suddenly, Jade knew what she had to do. Gripped by a new sense of purpose, she pushed her initial anger and frustration aside, grabbed her car keys and headed out the door.

* * *

_Can you guys believe it? Only ONE CHAPTER left! Man, does time fly! Don't miss out on the last chapter; I've got some big news. Please be sure to review. Thanks a million!_


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from _Victorious_, and the title of the story was inspired by Avril Lavigne's song _Things I'll Never Say. _Also, the play that is mentioned in this chapter is based on the book _The Full Catastrophe_by David Carkeet.

_Oh. My. Gosh. It's the LAST CHAPTER. I have had the best time writing this story and you guys have made it such a great experience for me, so thank you all so much! Be sure to check out my big news at the end of this chapter. Happy reading, everyone!_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

"Tori," Beck said as he gently caressed her cheek with his thumb. "I think you're awesome and I care about you a lot."

"Beck..."

Tori gazed lovingly into Beck's deep brown eyes, barely able to believe what she was hearing.

He then encircled his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

The sound of Tori's beating heart pounded in her ears and an exuberant smile formed on her rose-colored lips. Just as she was about to respond, Tori's head thrust backwards as she felt her hair being yanked. She glanced back to see her chestnut brown locks tangled around Jade's fingers.

"How dare you steal my boyfriend!"

With her eyes aflame, Jade pulled out a pair of pointed, steel scissors. She raised it menacingly above her head and Tori just barely caught a glimpse of the sharp instrument glinting in the dim light before it plunged down towards her hair.

"Jade, no!"

Tori Vega awoke in a cold sweat. She shot up from the couch, slightly disoriented, and shivered with fright from the nightmare that had plagued her sleep. After hearing the soft murmur of the TV in the background, Tori looked at her phone to check the time. Twelve thirteen; it was just after midnight. She also noticed that there were two missed calls from Beck. She sighed and fell back on the couch in exasperation.

Tori had had her share of heartbreak. As beautiful and talented as she was, she didn't always have the best luck in the love department. The kinds of guys she attracted were unreliable and dishonest. Not to say that Beck was either one of those, but seeing him kiss Jade earlier only forced Tori to confront the harsh reality of dating Beck Oliver. He was, after all, the most wanted guy in Hollywood Arts. Girls swarmed just to see him do the most menial tasks. How would she handle that kind of ravenous attention? Was she willing to take that risk? She almost couldn't blame Jade for being the jealous one in the relationship.

Suddenly, Tori's pear phone rang and she looked down to see Jade's searing scowl in the small screen. A slight squeal escaped Tori's mouth before she warily answered her phone.

"Hello?" she stammered. "You're what?"

Tori's brow knitted in confusion as she stood up and walked to the front door. Slowly and cautiously, she opened the door to find Jade tapping her foot impatiently.

"We need to talk," she said in a straightforward manner.

Tori remembered her horrifying dream and frowned.

"Sure but...do you have a pair of scissors on you?"

"What?"

"Nevermind," Tori blurted, moving aside to let Jade through.

An awkward silence seemed to have followed Jade into the living room. Tori stood and wrung her fingers together nervously as Jade gauged her with her piercing blue-green eyes.

"You're not hotter or smarter than me," Jade stated, crossing her arms.

"Really? You came all the way over here just to–"

"But apparently, Beck sees something special in you...whatever _that_ is."

Taken aback by Jade's statement, Tori blinked in surprise,

"Look," Jade started with a more serious expression. "I know about the kiss."

"Beck told you?"

Jade nodded. "And I know that you tried to stop the other kiss from happening. I saw it on Cat's laptop that night."

Tori mentally kicked herself for not even catching that. Though her mind was raced with thoughts about how to explain the complexity of their situation, she remained silent and waited for Jade to continue.

"I kissed Beck earlier in the black box theater. That wasn't his fault." Jade dropped her gaze and sighed. "I think it's about time I back off and let you two have your chance."

Tori almost wanted to pinch herself to make sure she still wasn't dreaming. She carefully scrutinized her friend for any sign of mockery or deceit, but Jade only stared back at her with a somber expression.

"Do you really mean that, Jade?" Tori asked with a small smile.

Jade groaned and rolled her eyes. "You know I hate repeating myself, Vega."

It was unbelievable. One of the most generous sacrifice Jade had ever made in the span of their rocky friendship. But before Tori could rejoice, the smile left her lips as a grim realization crept into the back of her mind. She sunk down onto the couch and let out a defeated sigh.

"I really appreciate what you're doing, Jade, but I don't think there'll be anything between me and Beck."

Jade frowned. "Why not?"

"Because..."

Tori hesitated as she tried to find the words to explain the overwhelming apprehension she felt.

Finally, in a quiet voice, she said, "I just don't wanna get my heart broken again."

Tori looked up and was surprised to see Jade's eyes soften to a kind of mutual understanding. For a brief moment, both girls were thoughtfully quiet before Jade took a seat beside Tori.

"Beck's not gonna break your heart."

"How are you so sure?" Tori asked.

"Because that's not the kind of guy he is."

Then, to Tori's surprise, a sad, regretful smile spread over Jade's face.

"I was just too much of a gank to realize it then."

* * *

The opening night for _The Full Catastrophe _had finally arrived. The black box theater was bustling with eager chatter as guests crowded into the room to find available seats and students scurried backstage to prepare for the first act. Tori was hastily moving from one actor to another, helping with costume and make-up.

"Just one more thing and..." Tori fidgeted with the bow in Cat's hair until she was satisfied with its appearance. "There!"

Cat turned to Tori with a bubbly smile and shook her head excitedly, making her ponytail bounce up and down.

"Thanks, Tori!"

As soon as the redhead walked off, Tori looked around and spotted Beck in a far corner of the room, putting on the last piece of his costume. A pang of guilt struck her as she watched him slide his arms into a tan-colored coat.

Her heartfelt talk with Jade last night was like a serendipitous sign telling her to take her chances with Beck. All day she had wanted to pull him aside to talk, but with every attempt she had made, some unforeseen circumstance always interrupted her. First with Sinjin's loud random cymbal-playing in the hall, then the Northridge girls flocking to watch Beck grab a can of lemonade out of the vending machine, and then Trina's incessant whining about not getting an A for her interpretive dancing piece.

"One minute to show time, people!" Sikowitz announced. "Everyone hippity-hop to their places!"

The backstage commotion seemed to hasten as everyone raced to finish last minute preparations. Tori wished good luck to all of her friends and made a mental note to talk to Beck as soon as the play ended. Once all the actors had taken their place onstage, the lights dimmed, the curtains opened, and the show commenced.

The play was a hit. From time to time, Tori would take a peek at the audience from behind the curtain and see their faces light up with laughter. Even with last night's minor dispute, Beck and Jade's onstage chemistry remained remarkably solid. As the night progressed, an unspoken understanding seemed to pass between them. It was as if playing the role of a disgruntled married couple had forced them to examine the destructive nature of their past romantic relationship; and towards the end of the play, Beck and Jade seemed to reach a profound understanding that they were better off as friends than lovers.

The final scene came soon enough, and Tori braced herself for the imminent kiss that would mark the end of the play. She watched attentively as the gap between Beck and Jade grew smaller. Jade delivered her last line and leaned in close, and Tori held her breath. Suddenly, much to Tori's surprise, Jade dodged Beck's lips at the last second and pulled him into a passionate embrace. The audience roared with applause as all the actors gathered onstage for a sweeping bow.

Soon after, the black box theater buzzed with jubilant excitement as people from the audience went up to congratulate the actors onstage. Out of the corner of her eye, Jade caught sight of a young man approaching her, carrying a bouquet of deep red roses in his hands.

"Flowers for a Miss Jade West?"

"Cole?" Jade said, blinking in shock. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

A handsome smile played on Cole's lips. "Yeah, but my boss owes me for the little health inspection mishap we had last month."

Jade smiled as she took the bouquet of roses in her hands, and buried her nose in the velvety petals.

"You know I'm probably gonna cut these up when I get home, right?"

Cole laughed, then reached out and playfully tugged at one of the golden locks of Jade's wig.

"You were great, by the way. You should wear this blond wig more often."

Just then, Jade heard the stir of laughter behind her and she turned around to see her friends gathering for a celebratory hug. From where she stood, Tori locked eyes with Jade and mouthed the words "thank you." Jade simply smiled and nodded her head in understanding.

"Wanna go join your friends in the hug fest?" Cole asked, following her gaze.

Jade smirked. "Nah, I'm allergic to all that hugging. Let's go grab something to eat."

Cole smiled and held out his arm to Jade. She eyed him hesitantly for a moment before relenting. Arm-in-arm, Jade and Cole left the black box theater in high spirits.

* * *

Later that evening, Tori walked outside to the dimly lit parking lot of Hollywood Arts to find Beck putting some things away in the trunk of his car. Upon hearing a girl's lilting laughter, she looked over to see Cat, Andre, and Robbie exit the building and walk over to two cars parked on the other side of the lot. This was it; there would be no interruptions now. With a resolute sigh, Tori gathered her composure and walked over to Beck.

"Hey," she greeted, her voice slightly wavering.

"Hey," Beck said, with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"So...great show tonight!"

"Thanks. You were great too, helping out backstage and everything."

Beck combed his hand through his hair and gave a smile that made Tori weak at the knees. It was the moment of truth and they both knew it. They stood beneath the white beam of the streetlight as if they were on their own stage, at the final act of their romantic endeavor. Or very well the beginning.

"What's wrong?" Beck asked, noticing Tori fidget anxiously before him.

"A little nervous..." Tori admitted, shyly tucking her hair behind her ear.

For a moment, Beck was thoughtful. Then, with a playful grin, he took a step towards Tori and took her hands in his. A quiet gasp escaped her lips as Beck laced his fingers around her own.

"Because there's nothing standing between us now?" he asked, shooting her a knowing glance.

Tori immediately caught on to his little game.

"Certainly you didn't think we'd actually have this chance?"

"Didn't believe it at first, to be honest. You know how possessive Jade can be."

"Everyone can change."

"Figured that out just recently."

Then, ever so gently, Tori let go of Beck's hands and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Guess you should ask me out on a date now," she said with a coy smile.

Beck chuckled as he encircled his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He leaned his forehead against hers, and Tori could feel his enticingly warm breath upon her lips. An electrifying surge of energy coursed through Tori's body, making her skin tingle with excitement.

"How does Friday night at seven sound?"

"I never thought you'd ask."

And with that, Tori and Beck closed the gap between them, pulling each other into a deep passionate kiss.

**THE END**

* * *

_I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It's been quite a journey, hasn't it? I know many of you are sad to see the story end. So am I, quite honestly. At first, I didn't have any plans to make another Victorious fanfiction after this. But it seems I've had a change of heart._

_So here's my big news: yes, you guys will be seeing the Victorious cast (including Cole) again in a couple of sequels I have in the works. If you've enjoyed this story, then I'm hoping you guys will like what I have in store. _

_Please keep your eyes peeled for the first sequel I am planning to post up sometime soon titled **"The Disappearing Act: A Horror STori." **Don't let the name fool those of you who don't like scary stories. This is supposed to be a fun, humorous story where the gang finds themselves stranded in the middle of nowhere during a road trip and is forced to spend the night at a creepy inn. I will be posting the story under humor and suspense, but there will definitely be plenty of Bori and Jole moments in it for all of you to enjoy :-)._

_Thanks so much again for all your support! It's been such a pleasure writing for you guys. Hope to see you all again for the sequel **"The Disappearing Act: A Horror STori."**_


End file.
